This invention relates to the use of IR-absorbing dyes for laser imaging, and more particularly to the field of laser thermal dye transfer imaging.
In recent years, thermal transfer systems have been developed to obtain prints from pictures that have been generated electronically from a color video camera. According to one way of obtaining such prints, an electronic picture is first subjected to color separation by color filters. The respective color-separated images are then converted into electrical signals. These signals are then operated on to produce cyan, magenta and yellow electrical signals. These signals are then transmitted to a thermal printer. To obtain the print, a cyan, magenta or yellow dye-donor element is placed face-to-face with a dye-receiving element. The two are then inserted between a thermal printing head and a platen roller. A thermal printing head is used to apply heat from the back of the dye-donor sheet. The thermal printing head has many heating elements and is heated up sequentially in response to one of the cyan, magenta or yellow signals. The process is then repeated for the other two colors. A color hard copy is thus obtained which corresponds to the original picture viewed on a screen. Further details of this process and an apparatus for carrying it out are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another way to thermally obtain a print using the electronic signals described above is to use a laser instead of a thermal printing head. In such a system, the donor sheet includes a material that strongly absorbs at the wavelength of the laser. When the donor is irradiated, this absorbing material converts light energy to thermal energy and transfers the heat to the dye in the immediate vicinity, thereby heating the dye to its vaporization temperature for transfer to the receiver. The absorbing material may be present in a layer beneath the dye and/or it may be admixed with the dye. The laser beam is modulated by electronic signals which are representative of the shape and color of the original image, so that each dye is heated to cause volatilization only in those areas in which its presence is required on the receiver to reconstruct the color of the original object. Further details of this process are found in GB 2,083,726A, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,823 relates to the use of stabilizers for polymethine (also known as cyanine) IR dyes in a donor element for thermal dye transfer. However, there is a problem with these stabilizers in that they are not effective as one would like, as will be shown hereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,639 relates to infrared-absorbing polymethine dyes in a donor element for thermal dye transfer. However, there is a problem with these dyes in that they are not effective as one would like, as will be shown in the examples hereafter.
It is a problem to be solved to provide a laser-induced thermal recording element, a dye, and a process where the element contains an IR dye exhibiting improved stability.
The invention provides a laser-induced thermal recording element comprising a support having thereon a colorant layer comprising a colorant dispersed in a polymeric binder, said colorant layer having associated therewith a laser light-absorbing dye absorbing at the wavelength of a laser used to expose said element, said laser light-absorbing dye comprising a polymethine (cyanine) dye having covalently bonded thereto a phenylenediamine moiety.
Other embodiments of the invention relate to the IR dye itself and to a process of forming a laser-induced thermal dye transfer image. Embodiments of the invention exhibit improved stability.
The laser light-absorbing dye comprising a polymethine or cyanine dye described in this invention has the following formula: 
wherein:
X1, X2 and X3 each independently represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having 5 to 10 carbon atoms in the carbocyclic ring, an aryl group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the carbocyclic ring, or any two of said X1, X2, and X3 may be joined together to complete a 5- to 7-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring group, and m is 1-3;
each R independently represents hydrogen or a substituent with at least one such group being a phenylenediamine moiety group, where each of R1, R2, R3, R4, and R5, independently represents an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms a cycloalkyl group having 5 to 10 carbon atoms in the carbocyclic ring, an aryl group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the carbocyclic ring, or a heterocyclic or polymeric backbone group; provided R1 and R2 or R3 and R4 may be joined together to form a 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring group and;
each of r1, r2, and r3 independently represents a substituent group and each n is 0-4; and
W is a monovalent counter anion to balance the charge on the dye.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the laser light-absorbing dye comprising a polymethine dye described in this invention has m=1. Suitably, the dye has the following formula: 
The phenylenediamine moiety xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d in the light-absorbing dye acts as a stabilizer.
Examples of laser light-absorbing dyes within the above formula the following:
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the amount of the laser light-absorbing dye can be, for example, from about 0.01 g/m2 to about 0.500 g/m2. In another preferred embodiment, the dye layer also has associated therewith an image dye or pigment.
The dye layer of the recording element of the invention may also contain an ultraviolet-absorbing dye, such as a benzotriazole, a substituted dicyanobutadiene, an aminodicyanobutadiene, or any of those materials disclosed in Patent Publications JP 58/62651; JP 57/38896; JP 57/132154; JP 61/109049; JP 58/17450; or DE 3,139,156, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. They may be used in an amount of from about 0.05 to about 1.0 g/m2.
Any polymeric material may be used as the binder in the recording element employed in the invention. For example, there may be used cellulosic derivatives, e.g., cellulose nitrate, cellulose acetate hydrogen phthalate, cellulose acetate, cellulose acetate propionate, cellulose acetate butyrate, cellulose triacetate, a hydroxypropyl cellulose ether, an ethyl cellulose ether, etc., polycarbonates; polyurethanes; polyesters; poly(vinyl acetate); polystyrene; poly(styrene-co-acrylonitrile); a polysulfone; a poly(phenylene oxide); a poly(ethylene oxide); a poly(vinyl alcohol-co-acetal) such as poly(vinyl acetal), poly(vinyl alcohol-co-butyral) or poly(vinyl benzal); or mixtures or copolymers thereof. The binder may typically be used at a coverage of from about 0.1 to about 5 g/m2.
In a preferred embodiment, the polymeric binder used in the recording element of the invention has a polystyrene equivalent molecular weight of at least 100,000 as measured by size exclusion chromatography, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,876, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A barrier layer may be employed in the laser recording element of the invention if desired, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,017.
To obtain a laser-induced, dye image according to the invention, an infrared diode laser is preferably employed since it offers substantial advantages in terms of its small size, low cost, stability, reliability, ruggedness, and ease of modulation.
The laser radiation is then absorbed into the dye layer and converted to heat by a molecular process known as internal conversion. Thus, the construction of a useful dye layer will depend not only on the hue, transferability and intensity of any image dye, but also on the ability of the dye layer to absorb the radiation and convert it to heat. As used herein, an infrared-absorbing dye has substantial light absorbtivity in the range between about 700 nm and about 1200 nm. In one embodiment of the invention, the laser exposure in the process of the invention takes place through the dye side of an ablative recording element, which enables this process to be a single-sheet process, i.e., no separate receiving element is required.
Lasers which can be used in the invention are available commercially. There can be employed, for example, Laser Model SDL-2420-H2 from Spectra Diode Labs, or Laser Model SLD 304 V/W from Sony Corp.
The dye layer of the recording element of the invention may be coated on the support or printed thereon by a printing technique such as a gravure process.
Any material can be used as the support for the recording element of the invention provided it is dimensionally stable and can withstand the heat of the laser. Such materials include polyesters such as poly(ethylene naphthalate); polysulfones; poly(ethylene terephthalate); polyamides; polycarbonates; cellulose esters such as cellulose acetate; fluorine polymers such as poly(vinylidene fluoride) or poly(tetrafluoroethylene-co-hexafluoropropylene); polyethers such as polyoxymethylene; polyacetals; polyolefins such as polystyrene, polyethylene, polypropylene or methylpentene polymers; and polyimides such as polyimide-amides and polyether-imides. The support generally has a thickness of from about 5 to about 200 xcexcm. In a preferred embodiment, the support is transparent.
A thermal printer which uses a laser as described above to form an image on a thermal print medium is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,288.
Image dyes useful in one embodiment of the invention include any of the dyes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,830; 4,698,651; 4,695,287; 4,701,439; 4,757,046; 4,743,582; 4,769,360; and 4,753,922. The above dyes may be employed singly or in combination with other dyes. The dyes may suitably be used at a coverage of from about 0.05 to about 1 g/m2 and are preferably hydrophobic.
Unless otherwise specifically stated, use of the term xe2x80x9cgroupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csubstituentxe2x80x9d means any group or atom other than hydrogen. Additionally, when the term xe2x80x9cgroupxe2x80x9d is used, it means that when a substituent group contains a substitutable hydrogen, it is also intended to encompass not only the substituent""s unsubstituted form, but also its form further substituted with any substituent group or groups as herein mentioned, so long as the substituent does not destroy properties necessary for photographic utility. Suitably, a substituent group may be halogen or may be bonded to the remainder of the molecule by an atom of carbon, silicon, oxygen, nitrogen, phosphorous, or sulfur. The substituent may be, for example, halogen, such as chlorine, bromine or fluorine; nitro; hydroxyl; cyano; carboxyl; or groups which may be further substituted, such as alkyl, including straight or branched chain or cyclic alkyl, such as methyl, trifluoromethyl, ethyl, t-butyl, 3-(2,4-di-t-pentylphenoxy) propyl, cyclohexyl, and tetradecyl; alkenyl, such as ethylene, 2-butene; alkoxy, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, 2-methoxyethoxy, sec-butoxy, hexyloxy, 2-ethylhexyloxy, tetradecyloxy, 2-(2,4-di-t-pentylphenoxy)ethoxy, and 2-dodecyloxyethoxy; aryl such as phenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, naphthyl; aryloxy, such as phenoxy, 2-methylphenoxy, alpha- or beta-naphthyloxy, and 4-tolyloxy; carbonamido, such as acetamido, benzamido, butyramido, tetradecanamido, alpha-(2,4-di-t-pentyl-phenoxy)acetamido, alpha-(2,4-di-t-pentylphenoxy)butyramido, alpha-(3-pentadecylphenoxy)-hexanamido, alpha-(4-hydroxy-3-t-butylphenoxy)-tetradecanamido, 2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-oxo-5-tetradecylpyrrolin-1-yl, N-methyltetradecanamido, N-succinimido, N-phthalimido, 2,5-dioxo-1-oxazolidinyl, 3-dodecyl-2,5-dioxo-1-imidazolyl, and N-acetyl-N-dodecylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylamino, hexadecyloxycarbonylamino, 2,4-di-t-butylphenoxycarbonylamino, phenylcarbonylamino, 2,5-(di-t-pentylphenyl)carbonylamino, p-dodecyl-phenylcarbonylamino, p-tolylcarbonylamino, N-methylureido, N,N-dimethylureido, N-methyl-N-dodecylureido, N-hexadecylureido, N,N-dioctadecylureido, N,N-dioctyl-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido, N-phenylureido, N,N-diphenylureido, N-phenyl-N-p-tolylureido, N-(m-hexadecylphenyl)ureido, N,N-(2,5-di-t-pentylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido, and t-butylcarbonamido; sulfonamido, such as methylsulfonamido, benzenesulfonamido, p-tolylsulfonamido, p-dodecylbenzenesulfonamido, N-methyltetradecylsulfonamido, N,N-dipropyl-sulfamoylamino, and hexadecylsulfonamido; sulfamoyl, such as N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethylsulfamoyl, N,N-dipropylsulfamoyl, N-hexadecylsulfamoyl, N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl; N-[3-(dodecyloxy)propyl]sulfamoyl, N-[4-(2,4-di-t-pentylphenoxy)butyl]sulfamoyl, N-methyl-N-tetradecylsulfamoyl, and N-dodecylsulfamoyl; carbamoyl, such as N-methylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl, N-octadecylcarbamoyl, N-[4-(2,4-di-t-pentylphenoxy)butyl]carbamoyl, N-methyl-N-tetradecylcarbamoyl, and N,N-dioctylcarbamoyl; acyl, such as acetyl, (2,4-di-t-amylphenoxy)acetyl, phenoxycarbonyl, p-dodecyloxyphenoxycarbonyl methoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, tetradecyloxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, 3-pentadecyloxycarbonyl, and dodecyloxycarbonyl; sulfonyl, such as methoxysulfonyl, octyloxysulfonyl, tetradecyloxysulfonyl, 2-ethylhexyloxysulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, 2,4-di-t-pentylphenoxysulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, octylsulfonyl, 2-ethylhexylsulfonyl, dodecylsulfonyl, hexadecylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, 4-nonylphenylsulfonyl, and p-tolylsulfonyl; sulfonyloxy, such as dodecylsulfonyloxy, and hexadecylsulfonyloxy; sulfinyl, such as methylsulfinyl, octylsulfinyl, 2-ethylhexylsulfinyl, dodecylsulfinyl, hexadecylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, 4-nonylphenylsulfinyl, and p-tolylsulfinyl; thio, such as ethylthio, octylthio, benzylthio, tetradecylthio, 2-(2,4-di-t-pentylphenoxy)ethylthio, phenylthio, 2-butoxy-5-t-octylphenylthio, and p-tolylthio; acyloxy, such as acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, octadecanoyloxy, p-dodecylamidobenzoyloxy, N-phenylcarbamoyloxy, N-ethylcarbamoyloxy, and cyclohexylcarbonyloxy; amine, such as phenylanilino, 2-chloroanilino, diethylamine, dodecylamine; imino, such as 1 (N-phenylimido)ethyl, N-succinimido or 3-benzylhydantoinyl; phosphate, such as dimethylphosphate and ethylbutylphosphate; phosphite, such as diethyl and dihexylphosphite; a heterocyclic group, a heterocyclic oxy group or a heterocyclic thio group, each of which may be substituted and which contain a 3 to 7 membered heterocyclic ring composed of carbon atoms and at least one hetero atom selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur, such as 2-furyl, 2-thienyl, 2-benzimidazolyloxy or 2-benzothiazolyl; quaternary ammonium, such as triethylammonium; and silyloxy, such as trimethylsilyloxy.
If desired, the substituents may themselves be further substituted one or more times with the described substituent groups. The particular substituents used may be selected by those skilled in the art to attain the desired photographic properties for a specific application and can include, for example, hydrophobic groups, solubilizing groups, blocking groups, and releasing or releasable groups. When a molecule may have two or more substituents, the substituents may be joined together to form a ring such as a fused ring unless otherwise provided. Generally, the above groups and substituents thereof may include those having up to 48 carbon atoms, typically 1 to 36 carbon atoms and usually less than 24 carbon atoms, but greater numbers are possible depending on the particular substituents selected.
The following examples are provided to illustrate the invention.